My Personal Waiter
by Kyuubee-chan
Summary: "Tak ada yang tak mungkin Hyukkie. Cinta itu datang tanpa sepengetahuan kita. Bisa saja kau menyukainya saat kau membencinya. Kata orang kan perbedaan antara benci dan cinta itu tipis Hyukkie". HaeHyuk. Dedicated to Hae Birthday. OOC,Genderswitch
1. Chapter 1

**My Personal Waiter **

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :**

**Lee DongHae ****(Namja)**

**Lee HyukJae (EunHyuk)**** (Yeoja)**

**Lee SungMin**** (Yeoja)**

**Kim RyeoWook**** (Yeoja)**

**Main ****Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Warning : GenderSwitch, OOC.**

**Summary:**

Aku berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi sembari mengukir seringai di bibirku. Semenjak keluar dari pintu besar itu, aku belum menoleh ke belakang sama sekali. Aku terus berlari hingga melewati gerbang rumahku. Kakiku terus bergerak cepat dan untuk sesaat aku menoleh ke belakang. Memastikan apakah ada yang mengejar apa tidak. Sialnya, saat aku mencoba untuk menoleh, tak kusangka ada sebuah mobil melaju cepat ke arahku.

**Eunhyuk's P****o****V**

"Annyeong, Donghae-ssi" Dari jauh, kulihat sekumpulan yeoja sedang melambaikan tangan mereka kepada seseorang yang kini sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sebuah mobil sedan berwarna putih. Dan bisa kulihat juga namja itu mengukir senyum ke arah mereka. Aku menghela nafas berat. Dengan pelan aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arahnya. Namun, sebelum aku bisa memajukan kakiku, ada seseorang yang menahanku dari belakang.

"Hyukkie, jalan-jalan dulu yuk!" Suara itu terdengar familiar di telingaku. Dengan pelan, aku memutar tubuhku dan kulihat 2 sosok yeoja sedang berdiri di hadapanku sambil tersenyum. Aku melirik ke arah atas dan menimang-nimang tawaran itu. Tak lama, sebuah suara kembali terdengar di telingaku. "Ayolah, Hyukkie. Kita kan sudah lumayan lama tidak jalan bareng lagi. Masa kau tega sih pada kami? Hm?"

Pertanyaan yang menyulitkan. Memang benar kata temanku itu, aku memang sudah lumayan lama tidak jalan-jalan bersama mereka lagi semenjak kehadiran namja itu. Ya, namja yang bernama Lee Donghae yang tadi disapa oleh sekerumunan yeoja yang –sengaja- melewatinya. Padahal sebelum dia datang, aku bisa keluar rumah sesukaku dan bermain kapanpun yang aku mau. Selain itu, aku bisa jalan-jalan bersama-sama dengan kedua temanku, Wookie-ah dan Minnie-ah. Sebelum dia datang, kami bertiga selalu pergi ke tempat latihan untuk menari bersama. Ne, kami senang menari. Namun, akulah yang paling antusias dalam hal ini. Yah, itu menurutku sih.

"Hyukkie-ah." Sebuah suara membuyarkan semua pikiranku. Ah, aku melamun rupanya. Kulihat Wookie sedang melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. "Ne, Wookie-ah?"

"Ottokhae? Kau mau kan, Hyukkie?" Pertanyaan itu lagi. Aku kembali memikirkan soal tawaran itu. Tak sampai satu menit, aku mengangguk sembari memberikan _gummy smile_ku yang manis itu. Wookie dan Minnie terlihat senang sekali begitu mengetahui aku menyetujui tawaran mereka. Melihat mereka yang begitu bahagia, aku pun ikut memberikan senyumku.

"Ayo! Kita naik mobilmu saja ya Hyukkie. Hae takkan keberatan kan?"ujar Wookie sambil melingkarkan lengannya pada lenganku. Namun, belum juga aku mengucapkan sepatah kata, Minnie sudah menyahut duluan, "Seharusnya sih tidak, kan kita sudah pernah ikut mobilmu. Bersama Hae-ah juga tuh"

Aku bingung kenapa sih yeoja-yeoja di sekolah ini senang sekali menyebut nama itu. Bahkan kedua sahabatku sekalipun. Aku menepuk jidatku pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalaku. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kedua temanku itu, aku terus saja melangkah mendekati namja yang masih bersandar pada mobil sedan itu. Sesampainya aku disampingnya, ia pun segera bangkit dari sandarannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Dengan senyuman yang terpancar di wajahnya, ia menatapku yang kubalas dengan tatapan datar.

"Sudah mau pulang?"ujarnya masih dengan senyumannya itu. Mengingat sahabatku yang tadi mengajak pergi, maka kukatakan rencanaku padanya agar ia bisa mengantarkanku dan teman-temanku. "Aku mau pergi jalan dengan Wookie dan Minnie" Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, aku memandangnya dengan tampang innocent. Senyuman di wajahnya memudar sejenak. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan dan kemudian ia kembali memperlihatkan senyumannya itu.

Ia melangkah mendekatiku dan membukakan pintu mobil sembari mempersilahkanku dan kedua temanku untuk masuk. Dengan senyuman yang masih terpatri di wajahnya, ia menoleh ke arahku mengisyaratkan agar diriku masuk. Walaupun ia menatapku dengan lembut tapi aku tak membalasnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Sebaliknya, aku malah menatapnya datar dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa berbasa-basi. Berbeda dengan kedua temanku yang memang mengagumi namja itu, mereka menyia-nyiakan waktu selama 1 menit hanya untuk menatap namja itu baru ikut masuk bersamaku.

Setelah mereka masuk, barulah namja itu menutup pintu mobil dan duduk di jok kemudi. Sebelum menggas mobil, ia sempat menanyakan tujuan padaku. "Kita kemana sekarang?" Aku mengernyitkan alis mataku dan melirik ke arah kedua temanku. Kulihat Wookie menarik seragamnya pelan. Mengerti akan maksudnya, aku pun mengambil keputusan. "Ke rumah, ganti baju dulu. Baru jalan-jalan"

Singkat memang. Lagipula untuk apa aku berbicara panjang lebar dengannya? Dia kan hanya pelayan pribadiku yang seharusnya patuh kusuruh ini-itu. Aku menghela nafas lelah. Berbicara tentang pelayan pribadi, memang seharusnya mereka mematuhi perkataanku. Tapi, appa dan eomma malah menyuruh mereka untuk mengaturku. Hanya karena aku jarang di rumah dan mereka hampir tak punya waktu untuk mengurusku. Awalnya, pelayan pribadi yang disewa oleh mereka memang bisa kuatasi. Kebanyakan dari mereka langsung undur diri dalam kurun waktu tidak lebih dari 1 bulan.

Merasa aku bisa mengatasinya dengan tingkahku yang nakalnya kelewat batas ini, aku pun merasa agak senang. Secara tak langsung, aku pun menggunakan taktik ini untuk membuat mereka angkat kaki dari rumahku. Namun, tak kusangka, ada seorang namja yang tahan dengan sikapku ini. Parahnya, bukannya dia yang jadi tunduk padaku malah aku yang tunduk padanya. Dia boleh terlihat lembut diluar, tetapi di dalamnya ia sangat tegas. Senyumannya yang –katanya- memikat itu boleh terpampang di wajahnya, namun saat aku tak mau menurutinya, senyuman itu sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah menjadi sebuah tatapan galak. Yah, menurut pandanganku sih seperti itu. Tapi, kebanyakan pelayan wanita di rumahku malah berkata kalau ia terlihat tegas dan keren saat seperti itu. Entahlah.

Dan tak hanya pelayan-pelayan yeoja dirumahku, kebanyakan yeoja di sekolahku juga suka sekali mengatainya 'tampan' dan 'keren'. Namun, bagaimanapun aku masih belum mengerti dimana letak ketampanan dan kekerenannya itu. Selain itu, karena dia jugalah, aku sering ditanyai oleh banyak yeoja di sekolah. Pertanyaan yang diajukan selalau sama. 'Apa Donghae-ssi sudah punya yeojachingu?' Yah begitulah. Dan sering pula aku menanggapinya dengan 'bahu'ku atau pun gelengan.

Melelahkan dan mengesalkan. Ingin sekali saja aku marah-marah supaya mereka jangan menyebutkan nama itu. Memang tak ada yang lebih tampan apa? Siwon-ssi dari kelas 1-7 , Yesung-ssi dari kelas 1-5 atau Kyuhyun-ssi dari kelas 1-2 juga tampan. Tapi, kenapa mereka harus menyebut nama yang malah tidak ada di sekolah sih? Menyebalkan.

Selama aku berkutat dengan pikiranku, Wookie dan Minnie terlihat semangat menanya-nanyainya dengan sejumlah pertanyaan. Yah, boleh kuakui mereka juga sama dengan perihalnya yeoja-yeoja itu. Aku menghela nafas sekali lagi. Arah pandanganku yang menuju ke arah namja itu segera kualihkan keluar mobil dengan maksud meredam emosi. Ne, melihatnya rasanya seperti membuatku bertambah kesal. Entah sudah berapa menit yang kulewatkan dari saat aku menatap keluar, tapi yang jelas kini aku sudah tiba di dalam sebuah rumah besar yang bisa kusebut tempat tinggalku. Tanpa menunggu pelayanku membukakan pintu, aku sudah berinisiatif untuk membukanya sendiri dan segera melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

**Eunhyuk PoV End**

Di sebuah kamar bernuansa putih-silver, 3 orang yeoja sedang memilah-milah baju mana yang akan mereka gunakan. Salah satunya yeoja bernama Eunhyuk. Ia terlihat sedang memilih-milih pakaian yang menurutnya bagus. Pertama, ia mengangkat sebuah kaus hitam dengan kombinasi warna yang agak mencolok di tengah kaus tersebut. Setelah itu, ia mengusap dagunya lalu melirik ke arah sebuah jaket hitam yang tergantung di belakang kaus yang sedang ia angkat tinggi-tinggi ini. Jaket itu berstyle agak _boyish. _Dengan cengiran yang terlukis di wajahnya, ia mendekati jaket itu dan mengambilnya. Kemudian, ia paskan jaket itu ke tubuhnya yang ramping itu.

Ia menjentikkan jarinya sejenak dengan wajah yang sumringah. Namun, semua senyuman itu terhenti dan menghilang saat sebuah suara terdengar olehnya. "Jangan itu Hyukkie~ Jelek ih!" Kritikan pedas dari Sungmin berhasil membuat Eunhyuk manyun dan memasang kembali tampang betenya. Setelah itu ia menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah kedua sohibnya itu seraya berujar, "Biarin, aku kan sukanya yang kayak begini, Minnie mau yang itu, ya Minnie aja" Sementara itu, kedua sahabatnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil memandang Eunhyuk tak senang.

"Hyukkie, Hyukkie" ujar Sungmin dan Ryeowook berbarengan. Eunhyuk hanya menanggapinya dengan cengiran khasnya. Melihatnya, Ryeowook dan Sungmin ikut tersenyum kecil. Dan kemudian mereka pun melanjutkan aktivitas yang tertunda tadi.

15 menit sudah berlangsung dan ketiga yeoja itu juga sudah bersiap untuk berangkat sekedar menghilangkan jenuh dan 'reuni' dengan sahabat mereka. Seorang namja yang menyandang dirinya sebagai pelayan pribadi Eunhyuk pun dengan segera membukakan pintu mobil bagi ketiga yeoja itu untuk masuk. Eunhyuk yang memang sudah terbiasa pun langsung masuk. Berbeda dengan kedua temannya; Sungmin dan Ryeowook, mereka mengumbar senyum sesaat lalu mengikuti Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam.

**Eunhyuk PoV**

"Jadi, sekarang kemana tujuan kita?" Dia bertanya kembali soal yang sama sebelum ia menginjak gas mobil yang kami naiki ini. Aku sempat berpikir sejenak. Setelah mendapat ide yang bagus , aku pun berkata, "Ke Mall .."Aku menggantungkan kalimatku sebentar. Dan kurasa namja itu mengetahui bahwa kalimat yang kuucapkan belum selesai sepenuhnya. Bisa dilihat dari balik kaca tengah mobil yang memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum ramah. Ne, aku memang sengaja menggantungkan kalimatku karena ada suatu tempat yang sudah lama tak kukunjungi sejak kedatangannya. Dan itu adalah, "Taman. Dan ke taman kota"

"Ne, Eunhyuk-ssi" Ucapnya singkat namun masih dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya. Kadang-kadang aku merasa heran, apa ia tidak lelah menampikkan senyumnya terus-terusan seperti itu? Jujur saja, selama ia bekerja menjadi pelayanku, ia sering sekali tersenyum. Baik itu padaku, Minnie, Wookie, pelayan di rumahku ataupun.. yeoja-yeoja di sekolahku. Namun, tak urung ia juga sering memperlihatkan wajah tegasnya padaku. Ne, hanya padaku. Tapi, aku juga tidak tahu kalau ia sudah pernah menampilkan ekspresi tegasnya itu pada orang lain. Aku kan tidak mengawasinya selama 24 jam penuh jadi mana aku tahu?

Selain tersenyum dan wajahnya yang tegas itu, masih ada satu hal lagi yang terkadang aku suka lihat dari wajahnya. Tatapannya. Tatapannya itu terkadang bisa melembut saat aku mulai bertingkah nakal dan melanggar peraturan yang sudah dibuat olehnya. Yah, memang sih awalnya ia akan bersikap tegas dan galak. Namun saat aku mulai mengalah, ia akan memberikanku tatapan yang seperti itu. Entah apa maksudnya aku juga tak pernah mengetahuinya dan tak ingin mengetahuinya. Lagipula, hal itu tak ada urusannya denganku. Ia sebenarnya hanya pelayan yang seharusnya bisa kusuruh ini itu. Tapi sekali lagi kutekankan bahwa bukan aku yang menyuruhnya, melainkan ia yang mengatur-atur kehidupanku. Dan itulah yang kubenci darinya.

Dan selama aku berkutat dengan pikiranku itu, aku tak menyadari bahwa kami sudah tiba di tempat yang kusebutkan tadi, mall. Dia mulai memperlambat laju mobil dan memberhentikannya tepat di depan pintu masuk mall ini. Dengan sigap, ia melepaskan sabuknya dan turun dari mobil untuk membukakan pintu jok belakang. Segera saja, aku turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam mall. Aku tak tahu apakah Minnie dan Wookie juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sebab aku tak menoleh kembali ke belakang untuk melihat keadaan mereka. Aku lebih memilih untuk menunggu di depan sebuah stand yang berisi aksesoris-aksesoris yang menurutku terlalu _feminis. _

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat aksesoris-aksesoris itu sambil menunggu mereka berdua. Bukan berarti aku menaruh minat pada barang-barang _feminis _itu. Aku hanya sekedar mengisi waktu dengan melihat-lihat. Dengan kedua tangan tersilang di belakang punggungku, aku berjalan-jalan memutari stand itu berulang-ulang. Aku tahu si penjaga toko mungkin akan merasa kesal karena aku hanya melihat-lihat sedari tadi. Tapi, apa peduliku? Aku kan memang tidak minat membeli perhiasan-perhiasan itu. Sejenak, aku berhenti dan memejamkan mataku. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kuhembuskan kembali perlahan. Kuangkat tangan kiriku yang mengenakan sebuah jam tangan putih bercorak hitam.

Sudah 5 menit berlalu semenjak aku memasuki gedung ini dan mereka belum juga menemuiku? Apa sih yang mereka lakukan? Kalaupun mereka berbasa-basi dengan namja itu, masa iya harus sampai 5 menit begini? Lagipula, mereka kan kesini untuk jalan denganku bukan namja itu. Menyebalkan. Aku memanyunkan bibirku dan menghentakkan kakiku pelan. Alisku mengerut menandakan bahwa aku sedang kesal. Baiklah, mereka akan kutunggu sebentar lagi. Kalau tidak muncul juga maka aku,

"Hyukkie! Mian lama," Suara nyaring yang terdengar familiar bagiku terdengar lewat indera pendengaranku. Masih dengan sisa tampang bete di wajahku, aku pun memutar tubuhku dan bisa kulihat 2 yeoja beserta 1 namja berjalan kearahku. Aish, untuk apa sih dia diajak? Benar-benar keterlaluan! Aku tahu mereka sangat mengagumi namja itu tapi masa iya mereka harus mengajaknya juga saat kita berjalan bersama begini? Apa sih yang mereka pikirkan?

Kulihat Minnie menyengir memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang putih itu. Seakan bisa membaca pikiranku, ia berujar, "Mian Hyukkie. Aku tahu kalau ini waktu untuk kita bertiga jalan bareng, tapi kalau kupikir lagi kasihan Hae-ah"

Alisku kembali berkerut mendengar alasan Minnie. Baru saja aku akan bertanya kembali saat Wookie melanjutkan kalaimat Minnie yang kurasa masih setengah itu. "Ya, Hae kan juga masih sepantaran kita Hyukkie. Kami tau dia pelayanmu tapi dia juga masih sepantaran kita. Dia sudah bekerja lho sedangkan kita belum. Jadi, tidak adil kan kalau kita yang belum bekerja enak-enakan di dalam mall sedangkan Hae di tempat parkir sana? Dia sudah bekerja lho walaupun masih sepantaran kita"

Aish, kenapa sih kalimat Wookie selalu berhasil memojokkanku? Tapi, memang benar apa kata Wookie sih. Padahal, namaj itu berumur sepantaran kami tapi ia malah sudah bekerja bukannya bersekolah. Aku manggut-manggut pelan sembari membayangkan betapa kasihannya namja itu. Ah, ani-ani-ani! Aku tak boleh seperti ini. Dia kan orang yang sudah merusak kesenanganku. Jadi, bagaimanapun juga aku akan tetap membencinya. Itu pasti dan selalu!

"Jadi, Hyukkie? Boleh ya? Jebal~" pinta Wookie sambil memandangku dengan tatapan memohon dan seperti ingin menangis. Tak tega melihatnya, aku hanya mebuang muka dan mengiyakan permintaannya. Namun, aku juga menambahkan kalimat persetujuanku itu, "Tapi, itu karena kalian yang minta. Ingat itu!" Aku mungkin tak melihatnya tapi aku bisa merasakan bahwa kini mereka sedang berjingkrak-jingkrak ria sambil melontarkan tawa lepas. Aku yakin sekali. Karena suara mereka yang tertawa itu terdengar sampai ke telingaku. Walaupun dari lubuk hatiku aku tak ingin meoleh kembali ke arah mereka, ternyata aku cukup penasaran dengan reaksi mereka. Aku melirik ke arah mereka melalui ekor mataku.

Menghela nafas sebentar lalu menghadap ke arah depan karena tak berhasil melihat apa yang mereka lakukan. Terpaksa aku harus melewatkan momen dimana kau bisa kedua sahabatku tertawa. Selama aku menyesali hal ini, aku merasakan tepukan pelan di kepalaku. Aku mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang melakukan itu. Ah~ namja itu. Ia tersenyum lembut padaku. Tapi, aku memberikannya sebuah tatapan datar. Sekilas kulihat, ia mendorong dagunya pelan ke arah dimana teman-temanku berada. "Sana, kau pasti ingin ikut kan?"

Tumben sekali ia baik padaku seperti ini. Apa ada sesuatu yang sedang menyenangkan hatinya? Aku mendelik ke arahnya yang sedang tersenyum ramah padaku. Melihat tak ada yang ganjil padanya, aku pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti sarannya. Dengan gerakan yang _slow, _aku memutar tubuhku dan melangkah ke arah mereka yang sedang bergirang ria. Tanpa disadari, bibirku ikut melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman. Aura yang mereka tebar membuatku ikut merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan kini. Tawa kecil pun akhirnya mengalun dari mulutku.

.

.

.

"Wah~ ini bagus lho Hyukkie, cobain deh," tawar Minnie sambil menyerahkan sebuah kemeja berenda yang berwarna pink dengan sedikit sentuhan putih didalamnya. Aku mengambilnya dan membolak-balikkan kemeja itu sambil mencari apa yang menarik dari pakaian itu. "Jelek!" komentarku dingin. Setelah melontarkan komentar yang cukup pedas, aku menurunkan kemeja itu dan mengembalikannya pada Minnie. Kulihat minnie menerimanya sambil menggembungkan pipinya gemas. Ia menatapku jengkel. Tak lama, ia berbalik dan kembali mencari baju yang lain yang untuk ditawarkan kembali padaku kurasa.

Aku hanya mengedikkan bahuku dan kembali melanjutkan pencarianku. Sesaat mataku menangkap satu pakaian yang menarik. Aku sempat menatapnya untuk sebentar lalu mendekatinya. Tiba di hadapan si pakaian, aku pun mengulurkan tanganku dan menariknya dari tempatnya tergantung. Sempat kuangkat pakaian itu sebentar sebelum menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Setelah itu, aku melihat ukuran baju itu sebelum aku berniat untuk membelinya. Merasa terlalu besar untukku, aku pun mencari ukuran yang kira-kira pas untukku di antara gantungan-gantungan baju tadi. Setelah mendapatkannya, aku berniat pergi ke ruang pas untuk mecoba apakah muat untukku apa tidak. Tak kusangka, ditengah jalanku menuju kesana, aku bertemu dengan Wookie dan Minnie yang sedang membawa satu pakaian. Aku hanya nyengir saat mereka melihat baju yang kupilih.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu Wookie-ah, Minnie-ah.." Yap, mereka menatapku dengan tatapan yang membuatku risih. Otomatis saja aku mengeluh supaya mereka berhenti memandangku. Tiba-tiba, tangan Wookie yang bebas mengambil pakaian pilihanku dan melangkah menuju namja itu. Ya, namja itu. Aku membelalakkan mataku menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan Wookie pada barang pilihanku. Dengan sebelah tanganku yang kukepal, aku berniat mengambil kembali baju itu. Tapi, Minnie menahanku dan tersenyum _angelish _padaku. Aku menelan ludahku saat melihat senyumnya yang polos itu.

"Baju ini lebih cocok dipake oleh Hae, benar kan?" Suara Wookie terdengar hingga di telingaku. Aku berusaha untuk lewat tapi Minnie terus-terusan menahanku dan parahnya ia seakan tak ingin membiarkanku lewat. Kini, aku dan Minnie pun saling menggeser tubuh kami ke kiri dan kanan. Berlomba-lomba siapa yang akan menang dalam pertandingan konyol ini. Saking seriusnya, aku tak menyadari bahwa namja itu sudah bertukar baju dengan baju pilihanku tadi. Baju berlapis dua tanpa lengan yang berwarna hitam diluar dan putih di dalam. Awalnya, aku memerhatikan baju itu. Aku menggut-manggut sambil tersenyum mengetahui seleraku yang bagus itu. Perlahan, pandanganku semakin ke atas dan kulihat namja itu yang memakai baju pilihanku itu seutuhnya.

Jujur, aku sedikit terpukau melihatnya. Mungkin karena kebiasaanku melihatnya dalam balutan kemeja putih dan jas hitam, jadi pada saat aku melihatnya memakai kaus yang bergaya _stylish _seperti ini aku merasa agak aneh. Aku tahu aku tak seharusnya memandangnya terus-terusan seperti ini. Tapi, rasanya mataku tak mau kualihkan. Entah kenapa rasanya hatiku mengatakan bahwa aku sudah nyaman dalam posisi seperti ini. Seseorang bersuara di dekatku membuyarkan semua pikiranku. "Hyukkie, Hae-ah tampan sekali yah seperti itu"

Tanpa sadar, aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan. Namun, saat sadar apa yang kusetujui, mataku melotot dan aku menggeleng dengan cepat. Rasanya selama sesaat tadi aku merasa aneh. Entahlah. Aku mengedikkan bahuku dan berbalik. Berniat mencari yang lain. "Biasa aja tuh,"tambahku cepat sebelum aku pergi berjalan menyusuri pakaian-pakaian yang berada di sisi kiri-kananku. Bisa kutebak bahwa sekrang Minnie memanyunkan bibirnya dan menatap aneh ke arahku. Tapi, aku tak peduli.

Yah, kalau boleh diakui sih, sebenarnya saat aku melihat namja itu tadi, aku sempat terpukau. Bolehlah bila disebut ketampanannya bertambah sedikit dengan pakaian itu. Sedikit saja sih. Lagipula, kuakui saat aku memandangnya tadi, aku sempat tak berkedip sekalipun bahkan tak berencana untuk mengalihkan perhatianku apabila Minnie tidak mengeluarkan suara itu. Tenggorokanku kala itu juga serasa kering. Sempurna untuk dikatakan melamun. Aku menggeleng pelan mengingatnya. Dengan tekad kuat di dalam hati, aku berjanji takkan mengulangi hal itu.

**Eunhyuk PoV END**

Sudah 1 minggu lamanya semenjak insiden di mall waktu itu. Dan sejak hari itu juga Eunhyuk merasa sebagian kecil rasa bencinya terhadap Donghae terkikis. Hal itu terlihat dari tanggapan Eunhyuk ketika dirinya diperintah untuk belajar atau melakukan sesuatu oleh Donghae. Mungkin, Donghae adalah pelayan pribadi Eunhyuk. Tapi, ialah yang diberi tanggung jawab untuk mengasuh dan mengatur Eunhyuk supaya ia tidak nakal dan berlaku seenaknya. Karena itulah, ia bisa menyuruh dan memerintah Eunhyuk selama masih dalam batas yang wajar. Tentu tak mudah baginya untuk membuat Eunhyuk menuruti kata-katanya. Ia harus memasang ekspresi yang galak dan tegas agar Eunhyuk mau menurutinya. Walaupun begitu, ia masih bisa tersenyum lembut pada majikannya yang satu itu. Sebenarnya pribadi galak bukanlah karakter aslinya. Ia mempunyai karakter yang lembut dalam mengasuh dan mengatur semua majikannya. Kali ini dikarenakan situasi yang mendadak, terpaksa ia mengeluarkan pribadi yang seperti itu.

Walaupun begitu, Donghae menyayangi majikannya itu. Ia bahkan terkadang rela melanggar peraturan yang ia buat untuk kesenangan Eunhyuk. Berbeda dengan Donghae, Eunhyuk malah sangat membencinya. Eunhyuk menganggap bahwa kehadiran Donghae membuat kebebasannya terhalangi. Ia beranggapan bahwa Donghaelah sumber dari segala masalah yang ia dapatkan. Baik di sekolahnya maupun rumahnya. Oleh karena itu, Eunhyuk tak pernah senang dengan kehadiran Donghae dan selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'namja itu'.

Namun, sikap Eunhyuk yang dingin itu menjadi agak berubah. Ia jadi agak lebih ramah pada Donghae dan bersikap lebih baik dari sebelumnya walaupun sedikit. Hal itu bisa dibuktikan saat Eunhyuk keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya. Ia menoleh pada namja tampan itu dan tersenyum sekilas. Hampir tak terlihat karena Eunhyuk hanya melontarkannya sekilas. Tapi, hal itu tetap diketahui Donghae yang juga membalasnya dengan senyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Dengan langkah santai, Eunhyuk melangkah mendekati sedan putih itu dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu jok belakang. Dibukakan pintu oleh Donghae, Eunhyuk kembali melontarkan senyum sekilasnya dan memasuki sedan putih itu. Selama dalam perjalanan, Eunhyuk tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya memandang keluar jendela sembari menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Wajahnya ia topangkan ke telapak tangannya. Ia mencari pemandangan yang bagus untuk dilihat di luar sana. Dan tepat saat sedan itu berhenti di sebuah perempatan lampu merah, ia melihat sekelompok anak sedang _dance _ di pinggir jalan sembari mereka berjalan. Mereka tertawa riang selama mereka menari. Melihatnya membuat Eunhyuk teringat akan latihan dancenya. Dan kali ini, Eunhyuk bertekad untuk kesana hari ini. Melanjutkan latihannya yang sudah lama tertunda.

.

.

.

**Eunhyuk PoV **

Kutatap refleksi diriku yang sedang memakai kaus putih bercorak hitam dengan celana jeans pendek. Aku memutar tubuhku ke kiri dan kanan untuk sekedar bergaya dan memastikan setelan yang kupilih ini cukup bagus. Setelah bergaya sekitar 5 menit, aku melangkah menuju kasurku dan menyambar jaket hitam yang tersampir di atasnya. Dengan langkah cepat, aku melangkah keluar dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Niatnya, sesampainya aku di lantai bawah, aku ingin segera pergi ke pintu gerbang dan cepat-cepat keluar dari sini. Namun, semua tak berjalan sesuai rencana. Namja itu menghalangi jalan keluarku dengan berdiri tepat 1 meter dari hadapanku. Aku mengerlingkan mataku tanda malas.

Dia yang seakan tidak peduli dengan ketidaksenanganku berjalan memperkecil jaraknya denganku. Aku sempat mundur untuk beberapa langkah. Tapi melihat namja itu tak berhenti juga, aku memutuskan untuk diam di tempat. Yah, setidaknya sampai aku mengetahui dengan jelas maksudnya mendekatiku. Tepat ketika dia berada di hadapanku, ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Dengan tatapan serius, ia menatap mataku. Tak terlihat sedikit pun senyuman yang biasa terlihat di wajahnya. Tak ada gurauan di dalam kata-katanya. Dan juga kelembutan di matanya yang biasa ia perlihatkan. Tak ada sedikitpun. Bisa kurasakan kini ia seperti menjadi orang lain. Benar-benar orang lain menurutku. Namun, aku tak terlalu menghiraukan hal itu. Berusaha bersikap santai dan menjawabnya, "Ke tempat latihan. Aku sudah lama tak kesana"

Ia menataku semakin serius dan kemudian ia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang membuatku kesal. "Besok saja. Jangan hari ini"

Aku mendelik ke arahnya. Menatapnya tajam. Berusaha untuk mengintimidasinya walau aku tahu semuanya pasti berakhir sia-sia. Pelan, aku menghela nafas. Aku mengeluarkan tawa kecil dari mulutku. Bukan tawa senang yang kukeluarkan melainkan tawa yang seakan-akan menyindirnya. Kembali aku menatapnya setelah mengeluarkan tawa itu. "Aku mau hari ini"

Tentu, aku tidak mau mengalah. Aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah patuh pada 'orang lain'. Apalagi dia hanya mengeluarkan 1 kalimat seperti itu. Tidak. Tidak akan bisa. Dan tidak akan pernah bisa! Terlebih, namja itu yang memerintahku. Bukannya apa, tapi untuk masalah hobiku ini, aku tak mau mengalah. Itu adalah kesenanganku. Satu-satunya media yang menurutku bisa membuatku senang. Kalau dia sampai melarangku melakukan kesenanganku, itu sama saja dia tak membiarkanku bersenang-senang.

"Kubilang besok. Ini demi kebaikanmu,"ujarnya melembut saat tiba di akhir kalimat.

Kebaikanku? Kurasa ini bukan untuk kebaikanku tapi untuk kebaikanmu! Lihat saja, aku pasti akan kesana. Kutundukkan kepalaku dan kutatap kakinya yang berjarak dekat dengan kakiku. Dengan lincah, aku injak kakinya kencang. Lalu, aku kabur ke arah pintu besar rumahku. Sesaat sebelum aku kabur, aku bisa mendengar suara rintihannya. Rasakan! Siapa suruh kau menghalangiku?

Aku berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi sembari mengukir seringai di bibirku. Semenjak keluar dari pintu besar itu, aku belum menoleh ke belakang sama sekali. Aku terus berlari hingga melewati gerbang rumahku. Kakiku terus bergerak cepat dan untuk sesaat aku menoleh ke belakang. Memastikan apakah ada yang mengejar apa tidak. Sialnya, saat aku mencoba untuk menoleh, tak kusangka ada sebuah mobil melaju cepat ke arahku . Dalam sekejap, aku berdiri terpaku disana. Aku tahu aku harus bergerak tapi kakiku tak bisa digerakkan. Aku malah memejamkan mataku dan menutup kedua telingaku. Seperti merasa siap untuk menerima hantaman yang cukup keras nantinya. Ketika aku sudah bersiap seperti itu, samar-samar aku mendengar suara orang memanggilku. Entah itu hanya khayalanku atau kenyataannya. Yang jelas kini otakku dipenuhi oleh mobil yang sedang melaju cepat padaku. Aku menghitung mundur dari angka 5 dan mempersiapkan jiwa serta ragaku. Tubuhku gemetar penuh ketakutan. Aku tahu itu, tapi aku tak mampu bergerak 1 cm sekalipun. Tepat pada hitungan nol, aku semakin mengeratkan pejaman mataku dan..

Tak ada hantaman yang kurasakan. Aku juga masih memijak pada tanah. Mataku kubuka perlahan. Kurasakan sepasang lengan memelukku dari belakang. Punggungku bersandar pada seseorang. Dan suara nafas. Aku merasakan ada suara nafas yang ngos-ngosan tepat di telinga kananku. Ekor mataku kuarahkan pada sebelah kananku. Aku kaget saat manik mataku mendapati seseorang yang berada di luar dugaan. Sekujur tubuhku yang masih belum berhenti gemetar kini semakin menjadi. Tanganku kuturunkan di samping tubuhku dengan lemas. Kurasakan degup jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Selain karena efek ketakutanku tadi, ada juga alasan lain yang aku tak tahu apa itu. Otakku serasa berhenti bekerja saat itu juga.

Masih dengan memandang ke bawah dengan takut, aku mengucapkan sebuah nama tanpa sadar. "L-Le-Lee D-Do-Dong H-Hae?" Efek dari gemetarku yang tidak mau berhenti ikut terbawa dalam intonasi bicaraku. Entah apa yang kupikirkan tadi, tapi aku merasa dengan menyebut namanya aku bisa merasa sedikit lega. Kudengar suara helaan nafasnya yang agak berat. Masih dengan posisi yang sama, ia membisikkan sesuatu tepat di sebelah telingaku. "Gwenchana, Eunhyuk?"

Deg.

Untuk sesaat, jantung seperti mau loncat dari posisinya. Apa yang kupikirkan kini aku juga tak tahu. Aku ingin menjawabnya tapi aku tak bisa. Mulutku tak mau membuka. Kurasakan angin berhembus melalui punggungku. Tak ada juga lengan yang tadi melingkupi tubuhku. Merasa ketakutan semakin melandaku, aku berbalik mencari kehangatan yang tadi kurasakan. Sesaat mataku mendapati sesosok namja yang sedari tadi memberikanku kehangatan. Aku menatapnya sayu sekaligus dengan ekspresi takut yang masih tersisa pada diriku. Ia melangkah mendekatiku dan kemudian kembali melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuhku. Sekali lagi, aku mendengar sayup-sayup suaranya. Tak terdengar jelas semua memang apa yang ia katakan. Namun, satu hal yang pasti. Ia mengucapkan sebuah kata yang kuyakin pasti benar. 'Mianhae'

Aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya. Seharusnya aku yang mengucap kata itu, bukan dia. Aku yang nakal dan tak menurutinya. Dan aku sepatutnya menerima balasannya tadi. Paboya! Jinjja Paboya kau Lee Hyukjae! Gara-gara kau, semua jadi begini. Andai, aku menurutinya. Andai, aku tidak bersikeras untuk pergi tadi. Andai, aku tidak mencoba untuk kabur tadi. Andai saja. Aku tahu semua takkan selesai hanya dengan mengandai-andai. Aku tahu waktu takkan berputar kembali hanya dengan penyesalanku ini. Aku tahu itu. Hanya saja kini aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan selain menyesali semua kebodohanku.

Kurasakan mataku menghangat dan pandanganku terlihat agak kabur. Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali. Berusaha menahan air mata yang akan keluar. Aku tak boleh menangis disini. Itu hanya akan menyusahakannya saja kurasa. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk memejamkan mata. Tangannya terangkat sebelah untuk membelai kepalaku. Kuakui hal itu semakin membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku sudah membuat kesalahan namun dia masih menemaniku bahkan bersedia menenangkanku. Aku memang keterlaluan kali ini. Mianhae Lee Donghae. Aku berjanji akan menurutimu. Aku janji. Kupejamkan mataku makin erat. Berusaha agar tangisku tidak pecah. Di saat itu aku memeluknya erat. Mencari perlindungan untukku yang masih diselubungi oleh rasa takut dan bersalah.

.

.

.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Nugu?" sahutku pelan dari dalam.

"Ini saya, ada tamu untuk Nona,"ujar seseorang yang kurasa salah satu pelayan wanitaku. Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang lagi, aku menggumam dan turun dari ranjangku. Sembari menyusuri anak tangga di rumahku, aku mulai berprediksi ria tentang siapa yang mengunjungi disaat malam begini. Tepat di tikungan anak tangga, aku berhenti sejenak. Menghela nafas sebentar lalu mengukir senyum terbaikku. Tamu harus disambut dengan baik bukan? Begitu aku bermaksud untuk menoleh ke arah ruang tamu dan menyapanya, tiba-tiba tenggorokanku rasanya seperti tercekat.

Seorang yeoja berumur sepantaran eommaku menoleh kearahku dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Tak berbeda jauh dengan namja di sebelahnya. Mereka menebarkan senyum lebar padaku. Namun, hanya kubalas dengan sbuah senyum canggung. "Kami kesini karena disuruh oleh Leeteuk dan Kangin untuk melihat keadaanmu"

Mendengar pernyataan itu, mataku membulat seketika. Yang benar saja. Jadi, mereka kesini disuruh untuk mengintaiku? Benar-benar parah. Masa appa dan eomma tak percaya kalau aku sudah berubah? Dan lagi, selain ini, ada hal lain yang tak pernah kusangka. Perasaan itu kembali muncul di dalam hatiku. Aku kembali mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian yang baru saja menimpaku itu.

**T.B.C**

**A/N:**

**Sebenarnya, chapter ini ingin kudedikasikan untuk Donghae oppa.**

**Awalnya sih, pengen jadi OneShot aja. Tapi, karena ngerasa kepanjangan, jadinya mungkin TwoShot. **

**Dan Chap yang satu lagi bakal diupdate di hari Ultahnya. ^^**

**Buat jadi Birthday Fic buat Oppa. **

**Mind To Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Personal Waiter **

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :**

**Lee DongHae ****(Namja)**

**Lee HyukJae (EunHyuk)**** (Yeoja)**

**Lee SungMin**** (Yeoja)**

**Kim RyeoWook**** (Yeoja)**

**Main ****Pair : HaeHyuk**** slight KyuMin **

**Warning : GenderSwitch, OOC.**

**Summary :**

"Tak ada yang tak mungkin Hyukkie. Cinta itu datang tanpa sepengetahuan kita. Bisa saja kau menyukainya saat kau membencinya. Kata orang kan perbedaan antara benci dan cinta itu tipis Hyukkie"

**Previous Chapter : **

**Eunhyuk PoV**

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Nugu?" sahutku pelan dari dalam.

"Ini saya, ada tamu untuk Nona,"ujar seseorang yang kurasa salah satu pelayan wanitaku. Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang lagi, aku menggumam dan turun dari ranjangku. Sembari menyusuri anak tangga di rumahku, aku mulai berprediksi ria tentang siapa yang mengunjungi disaat malam begini. Tepat di tikungan anak tangga, aku berhenti sejenak. Menghela nafas sebentar lalu mengukir senyum terbaikku. Tamu harus disambut dengan baik bukan? Begitu aku bermaksud untuk menoleh ke arah ruang tamu dan menyapanya, tiba-tiba tenggorokanku rasanya seperti tercekat.

Seorang yeoja berumur sepantaran eommaku menoleh kearahku dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Tak berbeda jauh dengan namja di sebelahnya. Mereka menebarkan senyum lebar padaku. Namun, hanya kubalas dengan sbuah senyum canggung. "Kami kesini karena disuruh oleh Leeteuk dan Kangin untuk melihat keadaanmu"

Mendengar pernyataan itu, mataku membulat seketika. Yang benar saja. Jadi, mereka kesini disuruh untuk mengintaiku? Benar-benar parah. Masa appa dan eomma tak percaya kalau aku sudah berubah? Dan lagi, selain ini, ada hal lain yang tak pernah kusangka. Perasaan itu kembali muncul di dalam hatiku. Aku kembali mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian yang baru saja menimpaku itu.

**Chapter 2**

**Eunhyuk PoV**

"Hyukjae-ah? Ada yang salah dengan kedatangan kami?" tanya namja yang menjadi tamuku itu. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil menatapnya dan berujar pelan, "Ani, hanya saja aku agak kaget Ahjussi" Ia tersenyum kecil memandangku. Aku mendekati sebuah sofa yang berada di depan mereka dan mendudukinya. Sambil menatap mereka, aku bertanya maksud jelas dari kedatangan mereka, "Jadi, Ahjussi dan Ahjumma datang kesini karena eomma dan appa?"

Dalam hati saat melontarkan pertanyaan itu, aku berharap bahwa jawabannya adalah tidak. Namun, semua tak berjalan sesuai yang diharapkan. Si yeoja menatapku dengan senyum yang penuh keyakinan. Ia mengangguk pelan berulang kali sebelum menjawab, "Ne, kami disuruh oleh mereka untuk melihat dan memastikan keadaanmu.."

Kalimatnya menggantung. Aku tahu dari intonasinya. Alisku terangkat sebelah ketika menatapnya. "Apakah kau masih nakal atau sudah jadi anak baik, begitulah"

Mulutku agak menganga mendengar perkataannya. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke arah si namja. "Jadi, sekarang kalian akan menginap untuk berapa hari?" Si namja mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum penuh makna. "Kami takkan menginap. Hanya bermaksud berkunjung sebentar saja"

"Cukup?" Aku bahkan tak percaya saat dia berkata bahwa mereka hanya akan berkunjung sebentar di kediamanku. Kalau appa dan eomma menyuruh mereka untuk melihat keadaanku, biasanya mereka akan menginap setidaknya 3 hari disini. Jadi, apa yang dikatakan oleh namja ini berada diluar nalar pikirku.

Dengan yakin, namja yang sudah separuh baya ini mengangguk yakin. Ia menatapku sembari meyakinkanku. Namun, yang kulakukan untuk membalas perlakuannya hanya mengedikkan bahuku dan menyandarkan tubuhku pada sofa yang kududuki. Aku menyilangkan kedua tangan dan kakiku dan mendongakkan kepalaku. Mencoba untuk menyegarkan penat di otakku. Tak lama, sesosok wajah yang tak kuinginkan muncul di hadapanku. Dengan reflek, aku menurunkan kepalaku dan menatap ke arah ahjussi dan ahjummaku.

"Ini pelayan pribadinya?" Terlihat dari ekor mataku, yeoja yang menyandang nama Tan Heechul itu menilai penampilan namja yang sedang berdiri di belakangku. Aku terpaku ditempat. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kehadirannya membuatku teringat akan kejadian tadi dan alasannya tak mengizinkanku keluar rumah.

"Annyeong-haseyo, Tan Heechul-ssi," ucapnya lembut. Aku yakin kini dia pasti sedang mengumbar senyum. Senyum yang biasa suka ia pancarkan di wajahnya. Walau kini aku tak begitu yakin kalau senyumnya kali ini senyuman aslinya. Karena kejadian yang menimpa kami sebelum ini sepertinya membuat tubuhnya terluka. Aku tidak begitu yakin dengan hal ini sebenarnya. Hanya saja, ada perasaanku yang mengatakan bahwa ia kini sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Entah datang dari mana perasaan itu.

Kini, kudengar suara derap langkah dari belakangku. Lama-kelamaan, suara itu berubah asalnya. Semakin lama semakin ke depan dan bisa kulihat dia di depan mataku. Ia mengambil 1 pasang cangkir kecil dan menuangkan teh ke dalamnya. Teh yang memang sudah disiapkan oleh pelayan dirumah ini. Aku hanya bisa menunduk. Tak berani untuk menatapnya.

"Hyukjae-ah, kami rasa sudah cukup sampai sini saja pengawasan kami. Kami pamit pulang ya," ujar namja bernama Tan Hangeng itu. Aku mengangkat kepala dan menebar senyum. Mengangguk pelan dan bangkit untuk mengantarnya hingga pintu utama. Setelahnya, aku kembali menutup pintu dan berniat pergi ke kamarku.

Namun, begitu aku melihat seorang namja, kakiku langsung berhenti melangkah. Pandanganku berubah menyayu. Dengan pelan, aku berjalan mendekatinya. Aku mengambil tempat disebelahnya yang sedang duduk di atas sofa bernuansa putih itu. Tanpa berani memandangnya, aku berkata, "Mianhae"

Hanya satu kata yang bisa kukatakan kini. Aku tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa padanya semenjak peristiwa itu. Aku bahkan tak berani sedikit pun untuk memandangnya. Apalagi sejak tahu bahwa alasan yang tadi ia katakan juga benar apa adanya. Memang seharusnya malam ini aku ada di rumah. Kalau aku tidak di rumah saat mereka berkunjung, appa dan eomma pasti akan segera melesat balik kesini dan kembali mengomeliku. Oleh karena itu, aku seharusnya berterima kasih padanya dan juga meminta maaf padanya karena kesalahanku untuk lagi, aku sempat mengata-ngatainya tadi. Ah, mungkin bukan hanya tadi. Tapi, semenjak ia datang kesini. Aku benar-benar punya banyak kesalahan padanya. Dan kurasa satu kata 'mianhae' takkan cukup untuk apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya. Termasuk momen dimana aku tak mau menurutinya dan.. menginjak kakinya tadi.

"Untuk apa?" Ia tersenyum padaku. Aku benar-benar tak bisa mengerti jalan pikirannya. Sungguh. Dia masih bisa tersenyum bahkan setelah apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya. Yah, mungkin kedengarannya berlebihan. Tapi, aku benar-benar berhutang budi padanya. Kalau dia tak menolongku, maka aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana nasibku ke depannya. Terlebih lagi, dengan ia menolongku tadi, nyawanya ikut hampir terancam. Untung saja ia berhasil selamat dari kejadian tadi. Kalau tidak, aku benar-benar takkan memaafkan diriku sendiri. Sudah bersalah karena membantahnya, ia menolongku lagi dengan taruhan nyawa. Walaupun begitu, aku merasa bersalah karena membuat nyawanya hampir terancam.

"Untuk yang tadi.." Jawabku lirih dan pelan. Bisa kudengar suara nafasnya dari posisiku. Ia pasti tersenyum lagi. Kudengar dari hembusan nafasnya.

"Gwenchana, seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Karena tak bisa melindungimu dengan benar"

Reflek, aku menoleh kearahnya cepat. Mataku membelalak. Melindungiku? Melindungi buat apa? Justru aku yang seharusnya minta maaf atas perlakuanku yang hampir membuatnya celaka.

"W-Wae?" Kata-kata itu meluncur tanpa kusadari. Dengan sebuah pandangan bersalah, aku menatapnya.

Ia tersenyum lagi.

"Karena kau kan majikanku yang seharusnya kujaga dengan baik"

Menatapku lembut setelahnya.

Terasa mataku kembali menghangat dan pandanganku agak buyar. Kembali berusaha untuk menahan semua air yang akan menetes turun lewat mataku ini. Namun, aku tak kuat menahannya. Dadaku terasa sesak. Masih dengan menatapnya, aku meruntuhkan semua pertahananku. Aku menangis. Tepat dihadapannya. Erat kupejamkan mataku. Menahan agar tak banyak air yang keluar dari mataku ini.

Terasa sepasang lengan memelukku. Ia mengusap-usap bahuku. "Mian, Mian, Mian" Kata-kata itu kuucapkan bagaikan mantra. Terus dan terus. Hingga akhirnya aku meremas bajunya dan menumpahkan semua emosiku. Entah berapa lama aku dipeluknya dan menangis dalam rengkuhannya. Aku sendiri juga tak tahu. Rasa nyaman mengusik diriku yang kini dikuasai emosi. Kemudian, rasa itu berubah menguasaiku dan membuatku merasa lemas sehabis meluapkan semua perasaanku. Kata terakhir yang kuingat ialah "Mian, Donghae-ssi" Setelahnya, aku tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi padaku.

.

.

.

Kurasakan sebias cahaya mengusik tidurku yang cukup pulas ini. Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum berhasil membukanya walau kecil. Kugeliatkan tubuhku sekuat-kuatnya dan bangkit dari tidurku. Mengubah posisiku menjadi terduduk. Masih belum mengumpulkan semua kesadaranku, aku menatap diam sejenak. Terdengar sebuah ketukan dan suara dari balik pintu kamarku. "Eunhyuk-ssi? Sarapan sudah siap"

Mendengarnya, aku hanya bergumam sebentar lalu turun dari ranjang. Mengambil handuk yang tersampir dekat kamar mandiku dan seragam yang terletak rapi diatas meja. Entah siapa yang menyiapkannya. Lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap melakukan aktivitas rutinku.

Setelah kira-kira 15 menit berlalu, aku keluar dari kamar mandiku. Mengembalikan handuk pada tempatnya dan berjalan menuju meja riasku. Aku mengambil sisir yang tersimpan dalam laciku dan merapikan rambutku sekilas. Setelahnya, aku menyambar tas sekolahku dan mulai turun ke lantai bawah.

Sesampainya di meja makan, aku segera duduk dan menyantap sarapan yang sudah disiapkan oleh nam- maksudku Donghae-ssi, pelayan pribadiku. Ketika aku sedang menikmati sarapanku, seorang namja mendekatiku dan berdiri di sebelahku. "Mobil sudah siap, Eunhyuk-ssi"

Aku menoleh padanya sambil mengunyah sarapanku. Menatapnya sejenak lalu mengangguk. Sempat kuberikan senyumku padanya. Boleh diakui, ini adalah senyum sempurna pertama yang kuberikan padanya. Soalnya, selama ini aku terus membencinya. Jadi, aku tak pernah memberinya senyum itu. Kalau sekilas sih pernah. Tapi, kalau yang sempurna memang baru kali ini.

Ia mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman rutinnya dan beranjak keluar. Aku pun memutuskan untuk segera menyelesaikan sarapanku. Aku tak ingin membuatnya menungguku terlalu lama. Yah, aku jadi baik padanya seperti setelah sebuah peristiwa yang membuatku menyesal karena tak mau menurutinya. Aku menetapkan untuk tidak akan mengulanginya kembali. Takkan pernah. Soalnya, nyawanya hampir terancam karena aku tak mau menurutinya.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie~" sapa seorang yeoja yang tedengar akrab di telingaku. Aku memutar kepalaku menghadap asal suara sembari menutup lokerku. "Hyukkie,Hyukkie"

"Wae, Minnie-ah? Semangat sekali?" Yah, mungkin Minnie orang yang semangat tapi kalau sudah begini semangatnya sudah kelewat batas. Dan yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini pasti adalah sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan atau menghebohkan.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan. Dengar deh" Ia melambaikan tangannya padaku dengan maksud menyuruhku untuk mendekatinya. Dengan patuh, aku pun menuruti permintaannya.

"Itu, kau tahu Cho Kyuhyun kan? Dari kelas 1-2 itu. Tahu kan?" Ia berbisik semangat padaku. Aku menatapnya sembari mengangguk pelan. "Ne, Wae?"

Dengan senyum lebar yang terpatri jelas di wajahnya, ia kembali membisikkan sesuatu padaku. "Kau tahu ia menembakku semalam."

Terkejut, aku menoleh padanya tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin? Seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Menembak Minnie? Ia kan terkenal pendiam dan hanya peduli pada PSPnya itu. Yah, aku sebenarnya bukan tipe orang yang suka menggosip di sekolah ini dan selalu _up-to-date _soal gosip di sekolah ini. Tapi, kalau soal seorang Cho Kyuhyun seorang penggila PSP itu semua siswa di sekolah ini juga tahu. Dia selalu membawa PSPnya kemana-mana. Jika ada yang berani menyentuhnya tanpa seizinnya bisa dipastikan kau akan tamat di tangannya. Yeah, begitulah sekilas info tentang dia yang kutahu.

Dan tak bisa kubayangkan sekarang. Seorang PSP _maniac _macam dia menembak Minnie? Dengan cara apa? Dan Bagaimana bisa dia menyukai Minnie kalau yang dilihatnya hanya PSP melulu?

"Kau tahu ternyata dia orang yang sangat romantis. So swweet deh~" Kutatap aneh Minnie yang kini sedang memegang tangannya dan menempelkannya pada pipi kanannya. Terlihat ekspresi orang yang sedang jatuh cinta pada wajahnya. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Jangan bilang kalau Minnie juga menyukainya? Bukankah ia selama ini mengagumi sosok Donghae? Atau mungkinkah Minnie sebenarnya sudah lama sekali tertarik dengan namja itu?

"Tau gak Hyuk. Dia ngajak aku candle light dinner semalam." Cerita Minnie masih berlanjut rupanya. Penasaran, aku pun bertanya padanya. "Dia menembakmu saat itu?"

Minnie menatapku dengan senyum 100 wattnya dan menggeleng cukup kencang. Kemudian, melanjutkan khayalannya kurasa sambil bercerita. "Ani. Bukan saat itu. Setelah itu, aku diajak olehnya naik bianglala. Ah~ Senangnya"

Haha. So Sweet banget kali. Kurasa namja itu membaca buku panduan '1000 Jurus Jitu Mendapatkan Cewek' sebelum kencan dengan Minnie. Yakin deh. Kalau gak, aku punya firasat Minnie gak akan terpukau sampai sebegitunya.

"Terus-terus, saat tiba di puncak bianglala, dia mengatakan hal ini padaku.." Minnie berdehem sebentar kemudian memperagakan 'seorang Cho' yang berbicara padanya semalam.

"Sungmin-ssi, kau suka dengan pemandangan ini? Kusiapkan ini untukmu. Dan baru kau seorang yang mendapatkannya dariku. Ini hadiah spesial untukmu. Karena kau telah berhasil menarik perhatianku "

Excellent! Dugaanku semakin benar. Namja itu pasti membaca buku panduan. Teman-teman sekelasnya pernah berkata kalau nilai Bahasanya sangat buruk terutama bagian puisi dan kawan-kawannya. Ia bahkan tak pernah berminat untuk melirik bagian bahasa sedikitpun. Jadi, kelihatan bohong banget kalau kata-kata tadi ia yang membuatnya sendiri. Atau bisa jadi ia memikirkannya semalaman?

"Terus, Hyukkie. Dia orangnya juga _easygoing _banget lho. Nyambung deh diajak ngomong apa aja"

Perkataan Minnie mulai ngawur kurasa. '_Easygoing' _dan 'Nyambung diajak ngomong apa aja'. 2 kriteria yang jelas bukan dia banget. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan bahwa aku tahu sekali seluk-beluk tentang dirinya. Hanya saja, kalau memang dia tipe yang seperti itu berarti menunjukkan kalau teman sepergaulannya pasti banyak dan pengetahuan umumnya luas. Sedangkan, menurut info yang kudapat dari teman sekelasnya, ia orang yang pendiam dan tidak mempunyai teman karena 'kesibukannya' itu. Jadi, bisa dikatakan Minnie salah mendeskripsikan orang. Mungkin itu bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak salah orang kan Minnie?"

Minnie menghentikan aktivitas senyam-senyumnya dan menatapku keheranan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatapku yakin. Yakin kalau ia memang tidak salah orang. Oke, mungkin ia ketinggalan gosip? Mungkin saking banyaknya info yang masuk ke dalam otaknya tentang sekolah ini, ia lupa kalau seorang Cho Kyuhyun berbeda dengan apa yang ia ceritakan tadi.

"Kau tahu kan Cho Kyuhyun itu seperti apa?" tanyaku memastikan. Aku menatapnya sembari tersenyum kecil.

Ia mengangguk lagi.

"Dan apa kau tahu gosip tentang dia?"

Ia menerawang sejenak. Mungkin ingin membetulkan otaknya yang tadi agak korslet. Namun, tak kusangka ia kembali menganggukkan kepala. Aku menatapnya terkejut. Ia tahu tapi ia masih bisa bilang begitu? Chakkaman, mungkin ia salah mengingat gosip. Coba saja kutanyakan gosip apa yang ia ketahui.

"Apa itu Minnie?"

Ia menghela nafas pelan sambil menggeleng. Ia menepuk pundakku pelan dan menatapku seperti ingin menyabarkanku.

"Hyukkie.. Siswa mana yang tidak tahu kalau dia itu _game maniac _dan pendiam? Ayolah, jangan hanya karena kau tak suka gosip kau bisa tak tahu hal seperti itu?"

Aku cengo menatapnya. Dia tahu tapi masih bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku. Bahkan ia sampai mengataiku. Dasar gila. Terang saja, aku rasanya ingin marah-marah disini.

"Minnie, kalau kau tahu itu, lalu kenapa kau masih bilang kalau dia itu so swweet?" Aku sengaja meniru intonasi bicaranya.

Minnie terlihat sedang memainkan kainya dan menatapku dengan tersenyum malu. Jangan-jangan dia menyukainya lagi?

"Ehm, Minnie-ah.." Aku menggantungkan kalimatku membuatnya menatapku heran. Dengan ragu kulanjutkan pertanyaanku.

"Kau suka pada Kyuhyun?"

Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum layaknya orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Aku agak terkejut awalnya. Namun, dengan cepat kutepis semua keterkejutanku dan berganti dengan rasa penasaran yang dalam. "Ottokhae?"

Minnie langsung memandangku dengan tatapan berbinar seperti anak kecil yang sedang diberi permen. Dijelaskannya secara rinci bagaimana tahap-tahapannya hingga ia bisa jatuh cinta pada pemuda PSP itu. Aku pun dengan setia mendengar setiap penjelasannya yang diceritakan dengan semangat itu. Hingga akhirnya bel berdentang menandakan kami harus segera ke kelas dan memulai pelajarannya. Terlihat dengan jelas sekali ekspresi kecewa di wajah Minnie begitu mendengar bel berdentang. Aku hanya menyunggingkan senyum karenanya.

.

.

.

Bel berdentang menunjukkan waktunya bagi sekolahku untuk bubar. Waktu yang menyenangkan bagi setiap siswa karena mereka akan segera terbebas dari pelajaran-pelajaran yang membosankan, termasuk juga aku. Dengan semangat, aku memasukkan buku-bukuku dan peralatanku ke dalam tas dan membawanya keluar kelas. Dengan langkah setengah cepat, aku melangkah menuju lokerku dan melakukan rutinitasku sebelum pulang.

Setelah selesai dengan keperluanku, aku menutup lokerku dan hendak berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Namun, seorang yeoja mencegatku. Im Yoona. Salah satu yeoja populer di sekolahku. Dan termasuk salah satu yeoja yang mengagumi Donghae. Yah, dialah yeoja yang boleh terbilang masuk dalam kelompok yeoja yang selalu ribut akan Donghae.

"Annyeong, Eunhyuk-ssi" Ia menunjukkan senyumnya yang manis.

"Annyeong," jawabku singkat. Aku memandangnya yang kini sedang tersenyum lebar padaku. Dan kurasa pasti itu ada hubungannya dengan Donghae. Yah, apalagi? Dia hanya akan menghampiriku kalau ada keperluan dengan Donghae saja. Bahkan, sebelum aku bertanya apa keperluannya, ia akan menjawab terlebih dahulu.

"Eunhyuk-ssi, apa kau tahu tipe yeoja kesukaan Donghae?"

Gotcha! Benar kan? Pasti Donghae lagi. Memang sudah kebiasaannya untuk bertanya tentang dia saat menghampiriku. Namun, ia salah orang. Sekalipun, aku adalah orang yang boleh dikatakan paling bersamanya. Namun, aku hampir tak tahu menahu tentang dia. Yeah, tentu saja sebabnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah aku yang sangat membencinya dulu. Tapi, itu DULU. Sekarang, semua kebencianku rasanya seperti lenyap begitu saja. Semua itu karena sebuah peristiwa.

"Molla." Kukira jawabanku itu akan membuatnya kecewa dan memberi senyum sedih. Namun, semua salah. Ia mengembangkan senyumnya lebih lebar. "Kau mau tahu?"

Aku meliriknya sekilas. Menatap penuh tanda tanya.

"Katanya, dia suka yeoja yang feminim dan semanis diriku. Senangnya~"

Sedikit tercampur antara perasaan asing yang tak kuketahui dan kesal. Kesal karena dia bertanya pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah diketahui. Kalau begitu, untuk apa ia bertanya? Menyebalkan.

"Oh." Aku hanya menyahut singkat setelahnya melangkah pergi keluar dari gedung sekolah.

.

.

.

"Ada masalah, Eunhyuk-ssi?"

Aku melirik ke arahnya yang sedang fokus menyetir. "Ani, hanya saja aku baru saja bertemu yeoja yang menyebalkan"

Kudengar ia tertawa pelan mendengar jawabanku.

"Waeyo?" Ada yang salah ya dengan jawabanku?

"Ani" Jawabannya singkat. Terlalu singkat untukku. Baru saja aku ingin menanyainya lagi kalau saja ia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tak ada yang menyenangkan bagimu hari ini?"

Peristiwa menyenangkan? Apa ya? Sebentar-sebentar. Tadi, saat istirahat aku berjalan bersama Minnie dan Wookie dan bertemu dengan Yesung-ssi dari kelas 1-5. Kemudian, dia menyapa kami dan .. Eh? Tapi, kurasa ini tak bisa dibilang hal yang menyenangkan.

"Bukan hal yang menyenangkan sih, tapi kurasa itu peristiwa yang cukup.. unik?"

Ia tertawa lagi. Kulirik dia kembali sambil memanyunkan bibirku. Sambil memasang tampang yang bertanya-tanya.

"Kalau boleh kutahu?"

"Yah, tadi saat istirahat. Saat aku sedang jalan dengan Wookie-ah dan Minnie-ah, aku bertemu dengan Yesung-ssi dari kelas 1-7. Awalnya, dia menyapa kami. Tapi, saat kuperhatikan, tatapannya seperti berpindah hanya pada Wookie-ah seorang dan menatapnya dengan.."

"Dengan?"

Aku memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk kulanjutkan. Sejenak, aku teringat dengan Donghae. Yap, tatapannya mirip sekali dengan tatapan yang biasa suka diberikannya padaku.

"Seperti kau menatapku. Yah, begitulah yang kutahu"

Dari balik kaca, kulihat sebelahnya alisnya terangkat. Menuntut penjelasan yang lebih padaku.

"Yah, seperti kau menatapku. Aku tak tahu apa kau berpikiran sama denganku, tapi aku merasa kau menatapku.. lembut?"

Awalnya, kulihat ia seperti sedang berpikir. Namun, lama kelamaan dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum misterius. Tanpa menengok sekalipun ke arahku, ia bertanya, "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

Ah, beda ya? Ternyata memang hanya aku yang berpikiran seperti itu. Malunya. Aku bahkan sampai tak berani menatapnya. Benar deh. Aku malu sekali untuk melihatnya. Bahkan, punggungnya sekalipun.

"Ani. Mungkin hanya aku saja yang kege-eran," ujarku pelan. Entah kenapa rasanya aku agak merasa sedih disini. Aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu darimana perasaan itu muncul dan atas dasar apa. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan memandang kakiku yang kulipat rapat-rapat.

"Tidak juga. Memang aku suka memandangmu dengan lembut seperti yang kau katakan dan mungkin kau pikirkan"

Tiba-tiba muncul sebersit perasaan senang dalam hatiku. Mungkin senang karena ternyata aku tidak terlalu salah dalam hal ini. Dan sebagian lagi.. aku tak tahu. Aku memegangi dadaku. Kurasakan jantungku agak sedikit berdetak lebih cepat. Ada apa denganku? Apa aku sakit? OH MY GOD! Jangan sampai deh!

Saking serunya dengan duniaku sendiri, aku tidak menyadari kami sudah tiba di rumah. Biasanya, begitu tiba di depan rumah, aku pasti akan langsung membuka pintu mobil dan masuk dengan tampang tidak menyenangkan. Namun, kini tidak. Aku menunggunya yang kini sedang membukakannya untukku. Aku turun dari sedan putih itu dengan sebuah senyum terukir manis di bibirku. Ia membalasnya dengan senyum yang sama dan juga dengan menatapku lembut. Lebih lembut dari biasanya kurasa.

Deg.

Duh, jantungku! Kini, perasaan aneh mulai menyelimutiku. Jantungku juga berdetak agak cepat dari biasanya. Ada apa sih denganku? Masa aku kena penyakit jantung? Kan gak lucu banget! Dengan langkah cepat, aku melewatinya sambil memandang ke bawah. Jangan lihat lebih lama lagi Hyuk! Gak bagus buat kesehatan jantungku nih. Sembari berjalan cepat menuju kamarku, aku memegangi dahiku. Gak panas kok. Tapi, rasanya wajahku kini agak memanas. Dan lagi jantungku tidak mau memperlambat degupannya. Aku bisa gila.

Setibanya aku di dalam kamar, aku segera menutupnya dan menguncinya dari dalam. Masih dengan nafas yang agak ngos-ngosan, aku berseluncur ke bawah dan duduk dengan bersandarkan pintu kamarku. Kusentuh dadaku sekali lagi. Degup jantungku masih belum beraturan seperti biasa dan nafasku juga masih agak tersengal-sengal. Aku sandarkan kepalaku dan menutup kelopak mataku. Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kencang. Aku merasa agak tenang sekarang. Kini, aku menatap lurus ke depan. Pada meja belajarku.

Meja belajar. Melihatnya mengingatkanku pada sesuatu. Sesuatu.. Ah, salah seseorang. Seseorang yang selalu mendampingiku saat belajar. Lee Donghae. Ne, meja belajar mengingatkanku padanya. Padanya yang selalu baik padaku. Ramah padaku walaupun dulu aku bersikap dingin padanya. Dia, satu-satunya namja yang berhasil menaklukanku di antara sekian banyaknya namja diluar sana. Tetap mampu bersikap tegas walau ia sering tersenyum padaku. Sekalipun, ia adalah sumber ributnya yeoja-yeoja di sekitarku. Tapi, ia tetap menjadi orang yang berguna bagiku. Sangat berguna. Sebenarnya, kalau aku sekarang disuruh untuk mengkritiknya, kurasa aku takkan mampu. Karena memang tak ada yang bisa dikritik darinya.

Hapus kata-kata 'kebebasan yang terbatas' itu. Justru, kini aku seharusnya bersyukur dengan adanya dia. Dia yang membatasi 'kebebasanku' . Yah, bukan dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Tapi, maksudku adalah dia yang membatasi kebebasanku hingga kini aku masih bisa ke sekolah dalam keadaan yang sangat baik. Kalau tak ada dia, kurasa kau takkan mampu ke sekolah hari ini. Aku menerawang ke arah langit-langit kamarku.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku pelan. Aku terkesiap mendengarnya. Dengan cepat aku berdiri dan menaruh tasku di atas meja dan membukakan pintu. Begitu, pintu terbuka sepenuhnya. Bisa kuliuhat Donghae sedang berdiri tegap sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku pun membalas senyumnya.

"Ada apa?"

Ia menatapku agak lama sebelum menjawab. "Aku ingin mengambil cuti. Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan sekarang. Aku tak bisa menjamin kapan aku akan kembali. Tapi, aku akan kembali secepatnya"

Cuti? Lalu, siapa yang akan menggantikan posisinya? Sebenarnya, aku hampir menanyakan itu. Kalau saja, ia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Masalah pengganti, aku sudah menghubungi seseorang. Namanya Zhoumi. Orangnya tinggi dan hidungnya agak mancung. Dia dari Cina. Kau akan segera mengenalinya begitu kau melihatnya"

Ia tersenyum tenang. Aku menyelidik ke dalam matanya. Matanya yang teduh itu. Tapi, ternyata ia sedang tidak main-main. Jujur saja, aku sedikit kecewa dengan keputusannya. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Kalau memang itu keputusannya, ya sudahlah.

Aku mengangguk pelan dengan senyum di mukaku. Tak bisa dikatakan senyum senang sih. Tapi, aku juga tak mungkin melarangnya pergi. Bagaimana kalau hal itu adalah hal yang sangat penting baginya. Ah, bukan kalau tapi itu pasti hal yang penting. Kalau tidak, aku punya firasat dia takkan mengambil cuti. Dengan agak berat hati, aku mengizinkannya. Sebenarnya bukan apa. Hanya saja aku sudah merasa nyaman dengannya. Jika harus diganti lagi.. ah sudahlah! Itu urusan gampang.

.

.

.

Seseorang menekan bel rumahku. Aku pun melongokkan kepalaku dari buku yang sedang kubaca.

"Nuguseyo?" Siapa yagn berkunjung semalam ini? Aku sebenarnya berniat untuk bangkit dan membuka pintu kalau saja pelayanku tidak keluar dari arah dapur dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Melihatnya yang akan membukakan pintu membuatku mengedikkan bahu dan melanjutkan aktivitas yang tertunda tadi.

"Mau mencari siapa?" tanya pelayanku.

"Hyukjae-ssi ada? Saya pengganti Donghae"

Mendengarnya, aku segera menurunkan bukuku dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Aku pun dengan cepat menghampiri namja yang mengaku sebagai pengganti Donghae. Begitu tiba di belakang pelayanku, aku pun mengeluarkan suara.

"Nugu, Hanmi-ssi?" Hanmi, pelayanku berbalik menghadapku. Ia menunduk sebentar lalu menjelaskan namja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Dia bilang dia penggantinya Donghae-ssi"

Aku memandang lama namja di depanku. Ia menyunggingkan senyum ramah yang kubalas dengan senyum kecil.

"Annyeong-haseo, joneun Zhoumi imnida."

Aku mengangguk pelan dan mengisyaratkan agar pelayanku segera kembali pada pekerjaannya. Dengan sedikit anggukan, ia berjalan melewatiku dan kembali pada pekerjaannya. Setelah pelayanku kembali, namja yang bernama Zhoumi ini menjelaskan kedatangannya kemari.

"Saya pengganti Donghae yang kini sedang ada urusan," terangnya dengan senyum yang lepas dari wajahnya.

Aku kembali mengangguk dan menyilahkannya untuk masuk. Saat aku hendak menutup pintu, namja itu memberhentikanku dan berkata, "Biar saya?" Melihat hal itu, aku hanya melepaskan gagang pintu tersebut dan berjalan masuk ke dalam mendahuluinya. Sesampainya di ruang tamu, aku menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sofa di hadapanku.

"Jadi, kau akan menggantikan Donghae selama ia ada urusan?"ujarku memulai pembicaraan. Ia hanya tersenyum sebagai tanda iya. aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada sofa yang kududuki. Kupandangi namja yang ada di hadapanku cukup lama. Setelah merasa cukup, aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku dan berkata, "Jadi, kau akan menggantikannya untuk mengatur jadwalku dan menyuruhku belajar?"

Aku melihatnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis padaku. Dengan senyumnya itu, ia berkata padaku. Mengatakan sesuatu yang berada diluar dari segala prediksiku. "Ani. Saya berbeda dengannya. Anda boleh melakukan apapun yang anda mau dan saya hanya bertugas untuk menuruti perintah anda"

Dalam sekejap, rasa senang menjalariku. Aku menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirku. Ini yang dari dulu kutunggu. Pelayan yang menuruti apa kataku sebagai majikannya. Dengan anggukan kecil yang mengiringi senyumku, aku bangkit dari dudukku dan berbalik menuju kamarku. Di sela-sela perjalanan, aku mengatakan sesuatu padanya. "Oke. Selamat bekerja kalau begitu"

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari sejak kepulangan Donghae. Dan sudah 3 hari pula sejak aku dilayani oleh Zhoumi, penggantinya. Seharusnya, kini aku merasa senang. Tapi ternyata, semua tak seindah yang kubayangkan. Memang dengan bersama Zhoumi, aku bebas melakukan apapun. Melakukan ini-itu seperti yang dari dulu kumau. Juga berjalan-jalan dengan kedua sahabatku dengan bebas dan pulang hingga larut malam. Kemudian, aku juga bebas ke tempat latihan sesukaku. Melakukan hobiku yang sudah lama tak kulakukan. Yah, untungnya aku tak melupakan semua tentang dance.

Namun, dibalik semua kesenangan yang kulakukan. Aku tetap merasa ada yang kurang. Rasanya, aku merindukan seseorang yang selalu mengatur-aturku dan menyuruhku. Kalian boleh menyebutku pabbo atau gila. Tapi, itulah kenyataan. Aku rasanya seperti merindukan sebuah sosok yang tegas yagn selalu melarangku ini-itu. Dan sosok itu adalah Donghae. Yah, tentu saja dia. Memang siapa lagi yang selalu mengaturku dan menyuruhku. Appa dan eomma kan sedang banyak urusan diluar sana. Jadi, tak mungkin mereka yang melakukannya.

Aku topangkan daguku di atas kedua tanganku yang tersampir dengan baik di atas meja. Menghela nafas dan memanyunkan bibirku.

"Hyukkie, sedang apa kau?"

Aku menengok tanpa mengangkat kepalaku. Mengetahui siapa yang memanggil, aku kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Sosok itu duduk disebelahku dan ikut melakukan hal yang sama denganku. "Waeyo Hyukkie-ah?"

Aku menghela nafas. Dengan tatapan yang tak bersemangat, aku bangkit dan duduk dengan posisi sempurna. Sebelahku pun mengikutiku.

"Hyukkie?"

"Molla-yo, Wookie. Entah kenapa walaupun Zhoumi mengizinkanku untuk bebas melakukan apa saja, rasanya ada yang kurang"

"Kurang?" Wookie tercengang menatapku.

Satu helaan nafas kembali menyambutku. Aku balik menatapnya dan berujar, "Ya, aku merasa tak enak tak ada yang menyuruh-nyuruhku seperti biasa."

Wookie menatapku heran. Tak lama, senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Menambah manis wajahnya.

"Aku gila kan, Wookie?" tanyaku ngawur. Wookie menjulurkan tangannya dan menepuk bahuku pelan. Sebuah senyum penuh makna diberikannya padaku.

"Ne, kau gila." Jawabannya yang ikut ngawur itu membuatku semakin merasa bete. Aku memalingkan mukaku ke arah lain.

"Kau gila karena dia. Itu namanya jatuh cinta"

Dengan sigap, aku menoleh padanya dan sedikit menjauhkan tubuhku. Alisku mengkerut karenanya. "Mwo? Jatuh cinta?"

Wookie mengangguk mantap padaku. Ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ne, kau tahu saat orang sedang jatuh cinta, jantungmu biasanya akan berdegup lebih kencang walaupun kau hanya menatap bola matanya"

Tepat sekali. Aku pernah mengalaminya. Kukira aku sakit waktu itu. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa suka padanya?

"Nafas juga bisa jadi tak beraturan dan bisa kau rasakan wajahmu memanas di saat yang bersamaan, seperti orang yang sedang sakit"

Bingo! 100% benar dan tak meleset. Tapi..

"Selain itu, kau juga akan selalu teringat olehnya begitu kau melihat sesuatu yang selalu menjadi perantara kalian dan baru merasakan bahwa dia itu ternyata tidak seburuk pikiranmu"

Bagaimana bisa Wookie tahu? Apa jangan-jangan dia bisa membaca pikiran orang?

"Saat dia berada jauh darimu, kau akan merasa keberatan dan merasa bahwa tak ada lagi bisa membuatmu nyaman selain dia, sekalipun orang lain bisa menjadi lebih baik darinya"

Ah, itu yang sedang kualami sekarang. Tapi, aku juga tak mungkin mengatakan kalau aku menyukai Donghae. Itu pasti hanya karena dia pernah menolongku. Yah, begini saja. Kalau kalimat Wookie yang selanjutnya juga benar maka aku akan mengakui kalau ternyata aku menyukainya. Kurasa sih tidak. Karena hal yang terakhir yang Wookie ucapkan adalah hal yang sedang kualami ini. Masa iya, dia mau menyebutkan masa depanku?

"Ah iya, satu lagi."

Ini dia. Kujamin tidak akan benar. Karena semua hal sudah disebutkannya.

"Kau akan merasa seperti sedih saat kau tahu apa yang dia pikirkan ternyata tak sesuai harapanmu. Begitulah Hyukkie"

Aku tak bisa menyangkal lagi. Semuanya benar dan aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan kini. Mungkin benar kalau aku menyukainya. Tapi, ada satu pertanyaan yang akan bisa membuat Wookie terdiam mungkin.

"Tapi, aku tak mungkin menyukainya dalam waktu yang sesingkat ini. Kau tahu aku bahkan membencinya selama.. sampai beberapa hari yang lalu pokoknya. Dan tak mungkin aku bisa langsung menyukainya kan apalagi sebelumnya aku sangat membencinya, kau tahu itu Wookie,"celotehku panjang lebar.

Wookie tersenyum dan berkata, "Tak ada yang tak mungkin Hyukkie. Cinta itu datang tanpa sepengetahuan kita. Bisa saja kau menyukainya saat kau membencinya. Kata orang kan perbedaan antara benci dan cinta itu tipis Hyukkie"

Kata-kata Wookie sungguh keren. Ia bahkan bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutku sulit itu. Aku salut padanya.

"Hyukkie, dengar aku baik-baik"

Tiba-tiba saja ia menepuk pundakku dan memasang ekspresi serius. Ia menatapku bahkan tanpa tersisa sedikit pun candaan di dalamnya.

"Kejarlah cintamu sebelum terlambat. Kalau nanti kau sampai terlambat, kau akan menyesalinya seumur hidup. Percayalah padaku Hyukkie. Yang kau rasakan kini adalah cinta. Aku yakin itu. Tak ada orang yang mau kebebasan dibatasi. Apalagi orang sepertimu. Dan apabila kau sampai bisa mengatakan hal itu dan merindukan dia yang menjadi hambatanmu, maka bisa kupastikan yang kau rindukan adalah sosoknya yang selalu _care _ padamu Hyukkie, Percayalah padaku untuk kali ini. Aku benar-benar serius kali ini"

Kalimat penutup yang sempurna. Kini, aku tak bisa mengelak lagi. Apa yang dikatakan Wookie selalu benar. Ah mungkin lebih tepatnya, semua kata-kata Wookie selalu berhasil mengalahkanku dengan telak. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menuruti kata-kata Wookie, yaitu : Kejarlah cintamu sebelum terlambat. Yap, sebelum dia telah mendapatkan seorang yeojachingu nanti.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hampir seminggu. Dan Donghae belum juga kembali ke sini. Ada urusan apa sih sampai lama begitu? Apa memang sangat mendesak ya? Aku sampai lelah hanya untuk menunggunya. Rasanya menyebalkan. Ternyata, menunggu itu tidak enak. Aku menidurkan kepalaku di atas meja. Ah, apa yagn harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku bahkan sudah tidak punya kegiatan yang ingin kulakukan. Sekarang yang kuinginkan ialah ia cepat-cepat kembali kesini.

Yah, aku memang jadi begini semenjak Wookie bilang padaku soal cinta. Aku mungkin memang sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Lihat saja, baru juga seminggu aku ditinggal olehnya tapi aku seperti orang yang sudah ditinggal setahun. Cinta memang bisa membuat orang gila. Dan aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang.

Kini, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sementara. Untuk sekedar _refreshing _dan menghilangkan jenuh. Juga segala pikiran-pikiran tentangnya.

Dengan satu uluran tanganku, aku mengambil jaket yang tergantung dibalik pintu kamarku dan membawanya keluar bersamaku.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menyusuri taman kota. Yah, taman kota. Tempat yang dulu sering kukunjungi dengan Minnie dan Wookie. Kami sering bermain disini. Dan disini jugalah tempat pertama dimana kami mengenal apa yang namanya _dance. _Awalnya, kami hanya bermain-main sekitar sini. Namun, suatu hari kami melihat ada banyak orang yagn sedang berkumpul di dekat air mancur yang ada di pusat taman.

Kami pun ikut kesana dan menyusup diantara mereka. Memanfaatkan tubuh kami yang kecil. Setibanya di barisan paling depan, kami melihat ada sekelompok orang sedang menari. Dance yang mereka lakukan sangatlah menarik. Tak lama, kami pun berniat untuk mengikuti mereka. Pertama, kami hanya iseng-iseng melakukannya. Tak disangka, ternyata sekarang kami malah menggeluti bidang itu.

Aku tersenyum kecil mengingatnya. Ah, jalan ke sini tidak buruk juga.

Aku mengambil tempat duduk di sebuah bangku yang agak panjang. Tepatnya di seberang air pancur itu. Sambil memandang pemandangan yang tersuguh indah di hadapanku, aku mengenang masa kecilku bersama Minnie dan Wookie. Sesekali aku menyunggingkan senyum apabila ada sesuatu yang lucu. Walaupun banyak orang disekitarku, tapi suasana yang kudapat sangat tenang. Cocok sekali untuk mengeluarkan semua penatku.

Setelah kira-kira 5 menit berlalu, aku berniat berdiri dan berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk mengelilingi taman kota ini. Namun, suatu percakapan menyita perhatianku. Kulihat di seberang kanan dari posisiku, ada 2 yeoja yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Aku mengenal mereka. Mereka kan Jessica dan Tiffany dari kelas 2-3. Yah, boleh dibilang kami satu sekolah. Termasuk dalam pengagum Donghae.

"Jessica, kau tahu tidak. Katanya Yoona habis nembak Donghae lho"

"Oh ya? Kapan? Bukannya Donghae sudah gak pernah kelihatan lagi di sekolah?"

"Kemarin, saat dia bertemu Donghae ditengah jalan. Tahu tidak, malah kemarin dia mengajak Donghae jalan"

"Kemana? Kok bisa?"

"Entahlah. Aku kurang tahu. Yang pastinya, Yoona nembak dia saat mereka dinner di sebuah cafe. Menurut info yang kudapat sih begitu."

"Enak sekali. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Donghae?"

"Kurasa sih diterima. Habis kata Yoona kan tipe kesukaan Donghae itu yang sefeminim dan semanis dia."

"Yah, kita terlambat, Tiffany!"

Terlambat. Kata itu terngiang di dalam otakku dengan jelas. Aku masih ingat dengan apa yang Wookie katakan padaku 3 hari yang lalu. Kejarlah Cintamu Sebelum Terlambat. Aku memang berniat mengejarnya setelah ia kembali ke sini. Tapi, ternyata aku keduluan.

Aku tertawa lirih. Tak ada harapan lagi untukku. Memang benar apa kata Tiffany. Yoona pernah bercerita kalau dia pernah bertanya pada Donghae tentang tipe kesukaannya. Dan saat itu katanya Donghae mengatakan kalau favoritnya dia itu yeoja feminim dan manis seperti Yoona.

Aku pabbo ya? Di saat dia ada di sebelahku, aku malah mengabaikannya. Selalu berharap agar dia cepat-cepat pergi dari kehidupanku. Begitu semua sudah terkabul, aku malah menyesalinya. Tawa miris kembali mengalun dari bibirku. Aku pun tak berniat melanjutkan untuk mendengar lebih lanjut tentang topik ini dan berjalan keluar dari taman ini untuk pulang.

Sepanjang perjalanan, terngiang dengan jelas percakapan Tiffany dan Jessica. Aku benar-benar merasa bodoh saat itu. Rasanya ingin menangis. Tapi, semua itu kutahan. Menyesakkan memang. Namun, aku tak mau menangis disini. Aku tak ingin memperlihatkan sisi lemahku pada orang-orang. Jadi, begitu sedan yang kutumpangi ini tiba di depan rumah, aku segera turun dan berlari menuju kamar.

Brak.

Tanpa disengaja, aku membanting pintu kamarku. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang-orang rumah. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi. Kini, yang kupikirkan adalah diriku yang menyedihkan ini. Punggungnya merosot turun di balik pintu kamarku. Membiarkan diriku terduduk dengan bersandarkan pada pintu kamar.

Berputar lagi kejadian di taman tadi dalam otakku. Kata-kata yang mereka ucapkan dan juga sekaligus mengingat kebodohanku. Air mataku turun seiring memori itu berputar di dalam otakku. Sudah 3 kali, aku menangisinya. Tapi, boleh kujamin bahwa yang sekarang adalah yang paling deras. Yang paling menyakitkan.

Sesak. Itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Sementara aku memejamkan mataku, air mataku ikut turun mengalir. Tanpa kusadari, semua kesadaran makin lama makin berkurang. Dan untuk selanjutnya, aku tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

"Ssst.. Minnie diam donk. Nanti Hyukkie bangun"

Samar-samar suara itu terdengar di telingaku. Otakku mulai memproses secara pelan suara yang kudengar itu.

"Ne, Wookie-ah.. Lagipula, aku kan tidak bicara kencang-kencang"

Wookie? Minnie?

"Itu kencang tau, pelankanlah suaramu sedikit Minnie-ah"

Aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku perlahan. Dan hal pertama yang tertangkap oleh penglihatanku ini adalah langit-langit kamarku. Aku kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Ne, ne, ah Wookie, Hyukkie sudah bangun tuh"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara. Kulihat seorang yeoja sedang berdiri sedangkan yang satunya sedang duduk dengan posisi punggung menghadap meja belajarku.

"Wookie? Minnie?"

Kini, mereka berjalan menghampiriku dengan raut muka khawatir. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Aku menyentuh pucuk kepalaku pelan. Rasanya agak sakit untuk mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi. Mungkin ada baiknya kalau kutanyakan pada mereka.

"Ada apa denganku?"

Mereka menghampiriku lalu tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku mereka bertanya, "Hyukkie-ah gwenchana?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah menjawabnya. Kurasakan mataku agak sembab seperti habis menangis. Tunggu! Menangis? Ah, aku ingat sekarang.

"Wae-yo Hyukkie-ah? Kau punya masalahkah?"tanya Wookie lembut. Aku tersenyum lemah padanya sambil memandangi lantai.

"Mian, Wookie-ah. Aku sudah jadi anak yang bandel karena tak menuruti perkataanmu." Ne, mungkin disini posisinya aku yang bersalah. Walaupun dia belum kembali kesini, tapi tetap saja aku yang bersalah. Wookie bilang bukan 'menunggunya' tapi 'mengejarnya'. Namun, yang kulakukan malah menunggunya kesini. Dan selagi aku menunggunya, dia malah sudah direbut oleh yeoja lain.

"Maksudmu, Hyukkie?"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku menghadap Wookie. Menatapnya nanar. Sepertinya, air mataku akan turun sebentar lagi. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa pada diriku, aku menjawab, "Aku sudah tak bisa mengejarnya sekarang." Menundukkan kepalaku lagi setelahnya.

Kurasakan, ada dua pasang lengan yang memelukku. aku ingin menahan agar tangisku tidak tumpah. Tapi, ternyata aku tidak sanggup. Terlalu sakit bagiku.

.

.

.

Bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berdentang. Semenjak kejadian kemarin, aku seperti orang yang tak punya niat untuk hidup. Sekarang saja, aku membereskan barangku dengan malas. Setelahnya, aku berjalan keluar menuju gerbang.

Setibanya, di luar aku segera mencari sosok Zhoumi. Namun, aku tak menemukannya. Cara pintas lain yang terlintas di benakku adalah mencari sedan putih. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan menemukan sedan itu tepat di seberang ujung jalan ini. Kenapa jauh sekali sih? Dengan sekali hentakan kakiku, aku pun memutuskan untuk berjalan kesana. Lihat saja setibanya disana, aku akan mengomelinya.

Tepat ketika aku sudah tiba di samping badan mobil, aku mengetuk kaca pengemudi. Aku mendengus pelan. Kugembungkan sebelah pipiku. Bersiap untuk mengomelinya.

Kenyataannya semua diluar rencana. Di jok pengemudi kini duduk seorang namja yang sudah lama kurindukan sosoknya. Lee Donghae. Ia menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum. Aku sempat tercengang sebentar. Tanpa kusadari, air mataku menetes turun. Aku merindukannya. Merindukan sosoknya. Senyumannya. Dan caranya memandangku. Selain itu, aku juga merasa sesak mengingat ia yang kemungkinan besarnya sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu di dalam hatiku.

Aku memalingkan wajahku. Tak ingin untuk melihatnya. Rasanya luka yang kurasakan ini akan semakin menyakitkan jika aku menatapnya.

Tertangkap oleh indera pendengaranku, suara pintu mobil dan derap langkah kaki. Tetap, aku tak berniat untuk mencari tahu. Karena aku yakin pasti dia yang mengeluarkan suara itu. Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat. Enggan untuk melihatnya.

Hawa keberadaannya kini terasa olehku. Ia berdiri dekat denganku. Kalau kutebak, ia pasti berdiri tepat dihadapanku. Aku memundurkan tubuhku selangkah, merapatkan tubuhku dengan pohon dibelakangku. Ia pun ikut memajukan tubuhnya selangkah mendekatiku. Ujung jemari-jemarinya menyentuh daguku dan menaikkannya untuk meghadap kearahnya. Mataku kupejamkan makin erat.

Kudengar helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau begitu?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku menandakan bahwa aku tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Deru nafasnya terasa menerpa wajahku. Apakah kami sebegitu dekatnya?

"Apa ada yang salah dengan melihatku?"

"Ani," jawabku singkat dan agak bergetar.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak membuka matamu? Kalau memang tak ada yang salah denganku."

Aku tetap bertahan pada pendirianku.

"Jadi, kau tetap tak mau?"

Hening untuk sesaat. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan hingga, "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Apa ia akan meninggalkanku sendiri disini? Soalnya, aku merasa ada suara derap langkah kaki dan aura keberadaaannya yang semakin menjauh. Merasa takut kalau-kalau dugaanku benar, aku membuka mataku cepat. Tepat setelah aku membuka mataku, dia memelukku. aku yang terkejut dengan perlakuannya segera memberontak. Namun, karena tenagaku yang terlalu kecil baginya, akhirnya aku pun menyerah.

Sebenarnya, aku merasa nyaman dalam pelukannya. Ia selalu berhasil memberikan kehangatan pada diriku. Ia mengusap pucuk kepalaku pelan. Membuatku semakin menelungkupkan mukaku ke dalam tubuhnya. Aroma lembut tubuhnya menyeruak masuk ke dalam penciumanku. Aku benar-benar merasa nyaman dipelukannya.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Sebenarnya tidak. Hanya saja mengingat pembicaraan yang kemarin, aku kembali akan merasa tidak seharusnya aku melihatnya. Pasalnya, aku belum siap untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa ia sudah dimiliki orang lain. Tapi, diam pun takkan menyelesaikan masalah. Aku ingin berpikiran positif namun setiap kali aku mencoba, akan selalu ada pikiran dalam otakku yang mengatakan bahwa ia pasti menerimanya. Dan sekarang aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Kau masih membenciku?"

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataannya. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Kalau memang kau sebegitunya membenciku, aku akan pergi"

Pergi? Ini artinya aku tak bisa melihatnya lagi? Ani. Tapi, kalaupun ia didekatku, aku bisa apa?

"Supaya kau tidak tersiksa lagi melihatku yang selalu membatasi kebebasanmu"

Aku memang tersiksa melihatnya. Karena hal itu mengingatkanku pada kejadian kemarin. Tapi, kalau untuk tidak melihatnya..

"Bye"

Satu kata itu. Setelah ia mengucapkannya, ia segera melepas rengkuhannya dan menatapku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Menahannya? Atau.. Ani! Aku harus menahannya. Jangan sampai ia pergi lagi. Dengan sigap, aku menarik sebelah lengannya dengan tatapanku menghadap ke bawah.

"Sebenarnya.."

Aku menelan ludahku. Mempersiapkan untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

"Aku kemarin mendengar kalau Yoona menembakmu."

"Lalu?"

Aku terdiam. Aku ingin melanjutkan. Namun, entah kenapa rasanya tenggorokanku serasa tercekat. Kata-kata yang ingin kukeluarkan seperti tertahan didalamnya.

"Kau mengira aku menerimanya?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaannya. Terdengar suara tawa kecil.

"Aku tak menerimanya."

Dalam sekejap, aku mendongakkan kepalaku menghadapnya. "Wae? Katanya, kau menyukai tipe feminim dan manis seperti dia?"

Ia tersenyum lebar kearahku. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan memegang kedua pundakku. "Aku memang bilang begitu padanya"

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tak menerimanya?"

Aku menatap heran dia yang berada tepat dihadapanku.

"Tapi, dia sudah pergi duluan saat aku hendak bilang kalau aku sudah menyukai seseorang"

"Nugu?" Seseorang? Siapa itu? Apakah ia juga setipe dengan Yoona? Ah, pasti itu. Itu kan tipe favoritnya.

Aku menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Setelah sekian lama menunggu, tak ada jawaban yang keluar. Hanya sebuah senyum yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku dan mencium lembut bibirku. Lumayan lama, lalu setelahnya ia memandangku sembari melemparkan senyum. Apa maksudnya ini? Kurasakan wajahku agak memanas. Dan jantungku berdegup cepat efek dari perlakuannya tadi.

"Donghae?"

"Saranghae."

Apa aku tak salah dengar? Ia bilang 'Saranghae' padaku? Akukah orangnya? Sebuah senyum mulai merekah di bibirku.

"Jeongmal?"

Ia bergumam sebentar lalu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan mengecup lembut bibirku kembali sekilas. Jantungku yang belum normal ini semakin mempercepat degupannya. Mukamu pasti sangat merah sekarang. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Malu untuk menatapnya.

"Kau belum menjawabku."

Dengan keadaan tertunduk, aku mengucapkan sesuatu, "Nado Saranghae" Pelan. Aku jamin itu pelan sekali. Karena aku mengucapkannya setara dengan berbisik.

"Aku tak bisa mendengarmu,"ucapnya enteng.

"Nado Saranghae." Kali ini kukencangkan sedikit suaraku. Seharusnya kedengaran tapi,

"Mwo?"

Dengan kesal, aku mengucapkannya setengah berteriak. "Nado Saranghae!"

Aku agak tersengal-sengal juga sebenarnya saat mengucapkannya. Tapi, melihat senyumnya, aku ikut tersenyum. Kemudian, ia memberikanku pelukan sekali lagi namun yang kali ini dengan senyum yang menghias wajahku.

**~Fin~**

**A/N : **

**Mianhae kalau chapter yang ini ceritanya agak kepanjangan. Dan juga untuk kegajean di chapter yang sebelumnya. Banyak yang bertanya soal keadaan Hae sebelumnya. Sebenarnya, Hae gak kenapa-kenapa. Gak ketabrak kok. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Terus kalau misalnya kenapa Nyukkie ngerasa bersalah. Itu karena dia ngebuat Hae dalam bahaya. Juga sebagian rasa utang budi gitu. Kayak yang diceritain di atas di chapter ini. Mianhae, kalau memang jalan ceritanya tidak jelas. **

**And buat Hae oppa yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini, kuucapkan "Saengil Chukkae"**

**Semoga sehat selalu, makin ganteng dan langgeng terus sama Nyukkie oppa. **

**Oke deh. Waktunya balas Review dulu .**

**Review Replies :**

**Lee Eunra : **

Ya, makasih udah mau ngereview yak ..

Biasku sepanjang masa juga. #gaknanya

**Hyukkiehyuk:**

Yey, makasi yah buat reviewnya.

**Max Hyera :**

Hae gak ketabrak kok . Dia baik-baik aja. Kalau rasa bersalahnya Hyukkie udah dijelasin kan ya yang di atas. Hehe. Dan yang nabrak disini orangnya anonym aja. Cuma sekilas lewat sih.

Orang tuanya Hyuk disini ceritanya Kangin ama Leeteuk Cuma mereka lagi pergi keluar negeri . Orang sibu gituh ceritanya.

Hyuk disini kelas 1 SMU sama kayak yang lain.

Walaupun gitu tapi kayaknya chap ini kepanjangan dan gak ada bagian yang sosweet-swsweetnya.

**YeHyuk EunHae : **

Hehe. Iya di sini Hyuk bandel.

Gomawo juga buat reviewnya

**nenek mertua haehyuk :**

sebenarnya Hae gak tabrakan. Cuma hampir aja sih. Dan kalau ditanya kenapa Hyuk ngerasa bersalah karena dia yang bikin Hae dalam bahaya gitulah. Padahal Hyuk gak mau nurut ama Hae. Tapi, Hae masih mau nolong Hyuk jadi Hyuk jadi ngerasa utnag budi plusplus ngerasa bersalah. Mian kalau emang gaje.

**Momimichi : **

Ne. Gomawo ya buat reviewnya.

**Ji Yoo : **

Semua disini baik-baik aja. Di chap sebelumnya, itu karena hyuk bikin Hae hampir celaka. Begitu.

**Lee Hyun-Rin : **

Hehe. Gomawo juga ya udah bersedia untuk review

**Parkhyukkie : **

Sekarang ada kan adegan kissu2nya. Jelek sih sebenarnya menurutku adegan kissunya.

**Wanna Review ? **


End file.
